Lost
by lovepink495
Summary: Lena Uley's father walked out on their family and things were never the same. So, her mother decides to send her to live with her cousin Sam and his fiancé Emily. She then meets Embry Call, and he might just change her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Chapter 1**

**I don't own Twilight! Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Lena, Haven, and the plot! Enjoy the story :D**

**Lena's POV**

My life turned upside down the day my mother told me that I was moving to La Push. I had been sitting at the table eating my dinner and minding my own business.  
"Lena I'm sending you to live with your cousin Sam in La Push." She said casually, making me drop my fork and it made a loud clattering as it hit the plate.  
"Lena! Be careful!" She said shaking her head.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" I said jumping out of my chair. She sighed and ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Because all you do is mope around the house and I can tell you're not happy." She said. I threw my hands up, exasperated. How could I be happy? After dad left us for his other family, we were never the same again. It severed the relationship between my mom and I. She spent all her time at the office and we barely even talked anymore.

"You're all detached too! You aren't even the same since dad left!" I screamed. Her eyes narrowed and she put her hands on her hips.

"Don't raise your tone at me, young lady!"

"I don't want to leave!" I said angrily. How did she expect me to just leave? I lived in New York all my life. Now she wanted me to live in a place where the population barely hit a thousand people. Where Sam lived, it was an alien planet. It was too green and it rained every damn day! I looked away from her and began making my way towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" She asked following me.

"To my room." I said storming up the stairs.

"Start packing because you leave tomorrow!" She called back to me.

I ran into my room and buried my face in my pillow, letting out a frustrated scream. I lay there for who knows who long, until I became unbearably bored. I lifted my head up and realized the house was quiet. I stood up slowly my feet hitting the cold wooden floor. I walked downstairs quietly and my mom sat at the table with her face buried in her hands. I sighed feeling guilty. I knew it was just as hard on her as it was on me.

"Mom?" I said softly. She raised her head up and looked at me, her eyes red.

"Oh, Lena I'm sorry." She said standing up.

"Are you okay?" I mumbled. She nodded quickly and wiped her eyes.

"Yes, did you start packing?" She asked her face void of emotion. I shook my head.

"No." I said sitting down on the chair. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Lena, but I just want to see you happy again." She said putting her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her in disbelief.

"What makes you think living in La Push will make me happy?"

She smiled softly. "Don't be so negative. You might just enjoy living there."

I snorted. "Yeah, living in a rainy hell hole. Sounds like a lot of fun."

"Language young lady." She said smacking me lightly on the shoulder.

"Sorry." I said picking at the black nail polish on my finger nail.

"I think you should go get packing. Its getting late, and your flight leaves at ten in the morning." She said looking at the clock. I stood up and sighed.

"Fine. See you tomorrow morning." I said making my way towards my room.

"I love you, Lena. Never forget that." She called over to me. I turned around and forced a smile.

"Love you too, ma." I said sighing. I grabbed the suitcase out of the closet and it tumbled to the floor knocking all the Christmas ornaments to floor as well.

"Shit." I whispered annoyed.

"What was that?" Mom called to me.

"Nothing." I said my voice going up a few octaves.

I quickly picked up the ornaments, thankful that they were plastic, and rushed to my room. I started throwing all my clothes and shoes into the suitcase, as well as my bathroom necessities. I grabbed a book and my iPod, throwing them in my tote bag. Once I was finished, it was already midnight. I flopped down on my bed, blowing my bangs out of my face. I stood up tiredly and changed into my pajamas. I looked into my mirror and ran my fingers through my raven waves. A couple of months ago, I had dip dyed my hair red. My mom nearly had a seizure when I walked in the house. I laughed to myself, as I thought of it. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes my mood changing instantly, and started tears slipping down my face. I thought about if things would be different if dad hadn't left. Maybe, but too late to do anything about it now. I was moving to La Push, and there was no way of getting out of it.

**Okay so what do ya think? Should I go on? Let me know and please review. Hope you liked it :D The idea for this fanfic came to me a while ago but I was mostly planning it out but I think it's better than The Broken Angel. I looked back at that one and the writing was kind of choppy and short. I cringed when I read it over haha. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Chapter 2**

**I do not own Twilight. Only the plot of this story and Lena**

**Lena's POV**

I woke up in the morning to the sound of my mother's constant yelling.

"Lena, wake up! This is the last time I'm telling you!" She called up to me. I flipped over onto my stomach and buried my face into my pillow. I lay there for a while until my door was flung open.

"Lena Rose Uley! I remember telling you to get up and you didn't listen at all." Mom said and walked towards my window, opening the curtains. The sun shone brightly and I closed my eyes in irritation.

"Really?" I mumbled and got up groggily.

"You have twenty minutes." She said sternly and a gurgling noise rose from my throat, sounding like a dying walrus.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I took off my pajamas and slipped into the shower letting the warm water hit my tensed muscles. Today was the day that I would have to move to La Push, and it I didn't know what to think at this point. Would it just be a disaster or would it change me completely? I sighed and shook my head not wanting to think of the worst case scenario. Five minutes later, I decided that it probably wouldn't be wise to try and hide out in the shower. Mom would probably drag me out naked or something, so I got out and dressed as slowly as possible. I brushed my hair and looked at my reflection in the mirror; I had inherited my mother's olive toned, she was Quiluete and my father is Italian. So I had wavy black hair unlike my mother's pin straight hair. What stood out the most of my features was my hazel eyes.

I turned away from the mirror and walked into the dark hallway and down the stairs. Mom sat at the kitchen staring at her phone and looked up when I entered.

"There you are, are you ready to go?" She said putting her phone down. I nodded my head quietly and got a banana.

"I spoke to your father this morning." She said making my head snap up in shock.

"What?" I said incredulously. What the fuck did he want? He ruined our lives enough and he just had to call up.

"I told him that you were moving in with Sam and Emily." She said carefully as if waiting for an outburst.

"What did he say?" My voice sounding deadly calm.

"He hopes you enjoy your time with your family and maybe he will come over and visit." She said.

"I don't want to see him." I said bitterly. Mom's face twisted in sadness but she quickly composed herself and clapped her hands.

"Well now is definitely not the time to be sad. Let's get going." She said and grabbed her purse off the chair. I nodded and grabbed my tote bag, as mom dragged my suitcases out the door.

The drive to the airport was quiet except for some small talk here and there. We finally reached the airport and I grabbed my bags. Mom sniffled as I checked in my bags and got my ticket.

"Mom don't cry." I said groaning. She smiled and even though her eyes looked glassy.

"Even though you don't want to go, I have a feeling you will like it there." She said kissing the top of my head.

I rolled my eyes. "Doubtful but I'll try and make the best of it."

She smiled and gave me one last hug. "That's my girl. Sam and Emily will be waiting for you at the Port Angeles airport."

"Okay." I said and she walked back to the car, giving me a wave. I waved back weakly as tears prickled my eyes but I wouldn't cry, not in front of these people."

When my mother's car disappeared from sight, I walked into the airport and towards the right terminal. As I arrived, dread and sadness fell on me like a bucket of ice. I stared through the window as airplanes arrived and departed. Here's to my new life.

**A.N.: It has been forever since I last updated and I've neglected this story :( but I was having a rough time and I just couldn't find the time to update but here it is and I hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
